narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chikage Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : This starts after the second shinobi war. There were two Uchihas, husband and wife, they were political dissidents. They had their own points of view, they were opposing to the Senju clan. And, wanted to disrupt the peace between the Senju and the Uchiha as they didn't think that the Uchiha should live in harmony with the Senju. Which was actually, Madara's point of view. Some of the Uchihas in Konoha agreed with them and started opposing the Senju as well. Seeing that, the ruling of Konoha should be for the Uchiha. And, facing the same fate as Madara, the other Uchiha members couldn't risk to disrupt the peace. So, they exiled, the two of them from the village just like Madara. Some Uchihas which opposed the Senju came with them too. : There were a few Uchihas who came with them. They needed a place to stay and they avoided the five great nations and decided to settle in Takigakure. They stayed there, while hiding their Uchiha relation. They made a hideout which was an abandoned temple which was in an abandoned area in Takigakure. They were allowed to activate their Sharingan only at the hideout. They waited and honed their skill, waiting for the right moment to take revenge upon the Senju. They hated the Senju for causing them abandoning konoha. Their hearts were raging with hate after they heard about the Uchiha massacre and they realized that the Uchiha clan was near extinction. They wanted revenge on the Senju for a long time. There have been attempts to attack Konoha, but they were in vain. : After getting beat by Konoha and failing to take revenge, the remaining Uchiha stayed in their hideout in Takigakure. They didn't participate in the the fourth shinobi war. After the fourth shinobi war with a year, an Uchiha boy by the name of Chikage was born. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Chikage was born in Takigakure, he was raised to believe that he is a Takigakure shinobi. He didn't know the history of his clan or how they came to live in Takigakure until he was ten years old. He then was taught about the Uchiha and the Senju and about the history between the two clans. He was raised to despise and hate the Senju in hope of destroying them completely one day. He went to the academy in Takigakure and became a shinobi there. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I intend to make Chikage a genjutsu specialist, not only depending on his sharingan, but on other genjutsu techniques which he will develop. Chikage will study genjutsu, getting everything out of it. He will have some ninjutsu and taijutsu skills, but his primary skills revolve around genjutsu. He will be a master of chakra control and chakra flow in order to enhance his genjutsu strength. I intend to make Chikage the kind of guy who manipulates people's minds, using his genjutsu and psychology. He will study psychology and try to apply it to his genjutsu in order to cause his opponent mental damage. He is a calm guy who can drive his opponents insane just by their emotions, making scaring or making them unwilling to fight with merely words. That's because of his study of human psychology. As to how he awakens the Sharingan, it's simple really. His father would help him awaken it. The sharingan is awakened by psychological trauma. His father acknowledged that and did a simple trick on his child in attempt of awakening his sharingan. His father made him hate the Senju and despise them with all of his heart. One day, his father dropped him under a genjutsu, where he made Chikage see that a group of Senju attacked Takigakure and killed Chikage's family, this extreme psychological trauma caused Chikage's sharingan to awaken. This was when he was ten years old. In his battles, Chikage depends on outsmarting his opponents using genjutsu and tricks in order to trick them and leave them open to attack. Itachi (Speak) 13:23, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 07:51, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications